<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>земной ангел by timmy_failure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328750">земной ангел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure'>timmy_failure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кит говорит правду, находит друга и истекает кровью. Лотор западает безнадёжно.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>— Ты… ты что, врага соблазнил? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Не знал, что ты на такое способен. </p>
  <p>Кит хмурится. </p>
  <p>— Я не соблазнял его. </p>
  <p>Все затихают — и это пауза из тех, в которых Кит явно тот, кто не допонял шутку, потому что остальные переглядываются. </p>
  <p>— Не соблазнял, — повторяет Кит. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>земной ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158126">earth angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir">arahir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mirror archive copy <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9339121">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы от него ничего не добьёмся, — говорит Кит, и после стольких часов изнурительного допроса все знают, что он прав: Лотор ничего им не даст. <br/>— Жалко, что мы не можем его… ну, знаете. — Лэнс делает неопределённый жест. — Взять на сладенького живца. — Отвечает ему мёртвая тишина, и Лэнс смотрит на всех по очереди, словно это он тут оскорблён. — Ну, знаете же? <i>С Земли с любовью</i>. Может, он просто ждёт, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, какой он хорошенький. </p>
<p>Лэнс проецирует, но они пока и на шаг не продвинулись, пытаясь сломать Лотора. Взяли перерыв, прежде чем пробовать снова; Лотор сидит по ту сторону стекла, расслабленный и довольный, будто может продолжать так хоть целый день. </p>
<p>— Я бы сам вызвался, но…<br/>— Нет, — перебивает его Широ. — Рано или поздно он должен дать нам хоть что-то. </p>
<p>Лотор даёт им с лихвой, и каждое его слово — ложь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующий раунд допроса проходит не лучше.<p>— Почему ты обстрелял крейсер? — спрашивает Коливан без выражения, точно так же, как спрашивал до этого на протяжении десяти минут. </p>
<p>Лотор улыбается и смахивает с рукава волос. Не произносит ни слова. Если Коливан — это воплощение силы воли, то у Лотора блажи на десятерых хватит. Кит уже знает, как всё пройдёт. </p>
<p>«Жаль, что мы не можем его взять на живца», сказал тогда Лэнс. </p>
<p>— Я, в самом деле, даже не представляю, о чём ты, — говорит Лотор, снисходительно улыбаясь. Только вот по краям этой улыбки — трещины. Он устал, ранен, изо всех сил пытается скрыть это — надави правильно, и он сломается. Им нужно только зацепиться за что-то, найти слабину…</p>
<p>Взгляд Лотора падает на Кита, снова, точно так же, как падал уже несколько раз с момента, как тот вошёл, сопровождая спутников Коливана. Он не снял капюшон и остался в маске, потому что Коливан настоял, но это, с точки зрения Кита, погоды не делает.  </p>
<p>— Когда это у вас появился новый рекрут, Коливан? Такой крошечный, — говорит Лотор, не сводя глаз с Кита. </p>
<p>Коливан замечает, куда тот смотрит, и цепенеет. </p>
<p>— На вопрос отвечай. </p>
<p>Лотор не удостаивает его вниманием. </p>
<p>Вот оно, понимает вдруг Кит. Вот она, их зацепка.</p>
<p>Кит позволяет маске раствориться и стягивает капюшон. Все за столом напрягаются, Широ коротко бормочет: «Кит…», но Кит сосредоточен только на Лоторе. </p>
<p>Честность за честность, думает Кит. </p>
<p>— Ты спас всех нас. — Он смотрит Лотору прямо в глаза, решительно, а Лотор…</p>
<p>Лотор смотрит на него в ответ, как заворожённый, приоткрыв рот ровно настолько, что видно краешек клыка. У него заметно темнеют скулы. </p>
<p>Кит даже не представляет, как это интерпретировать, но точно знает, что Лотор больше не притворяется. </p>
<p>Все за столом пристально наблюдают — Кит виском чувствует жгучий взгляд Коливана, слышит, как Широ делает вдох, чтобы продолжить допрос, но нет — не это сработает. Хороший коп, плохой коп, а им нужен кто-то, кому Лотор сможет симпатизировать.</p>
<p>— Ты потрясающий пилот, — продолжает Кит, давя на своё преимущество. — Я ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то так летал. — Это, вообще-то, больше слов, чем он произнёс за несколько прошедших недель. </p>
<p>Лотор приоткрывает рот шире, волосы падают ему на лицо. Слова Лэнса возвращаются, как проклятие: «Он просто ждёт, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он хорошенький». </p>
<p>Это неверно. Лотор держится так же, как Кит: будто его тело — лишь вопрос удобства. Он отрежет волосы в ту же секунду, как они начнут ему мешать, позволит лезвию рассечь лицо, если это выиграет ему преимущество в бою. Он держится исключительно на силе воли, и иногда достаточно легчайшего тычка, чтобы всё рухнуло до самого фундамента. </p>
<p>— Я ещё не видел никого красивее тебя, — заканчивает Кит шёпотом, потому что это тоже может вывести его из равновесия — ещё одна не-ложь. </p>
<p>Это срабатывает. </p>
<p>У Лотора откровенно отвисает челюсть, лицо вспыхивает, а затем он хмурится. </p>
<p>— Я не... лесть — это жалкая тактика, — бормочет он, но в его словах нет накала. Его взгляд соскальзывает с лица Кита, будто он больше не может смотреть ему в глаза. — Правда, в этом нет нужды. — Он тянется заправить за ухо прядь — жест почти нервный. </p>
<p>Он… неотразим. </p>
<p>Широ пинает Кита в голень, механически шумит, открываясь, маска — это Коливан, пытается прижечь его более тяжёлым взглядом, но — <i>это работает.</i></p>
<p>Не обращая внимания на собственный румянец, Кит перегибается через стол — не такой он и широкий, — вторгается в личное пространство Лотора и тихо спрашивает: </p>
<p>— Почему ты меня спас? </p>
<p>Он видит миг, когда Лотор ломается. Тот закрывает рот, а когда открывает — уголки его губ опущены; он вымотан, и по нему наконец становится заметно. </p>
<p>— У меня не было другого выхода. </p>
<p>Воздух втягивают все одновременно. Когда Кит поднимает взгляд, Коливан смотрит на них поочерёдно, и Кит даже не знал, что его лицо способно выражать что-то, помимо смутного осуждения, но сейчас Коливан явно шокирован. Наконец он кивает, и Кит воспринимает это, как разрешение продолжать. </p>
<p>Лотор рассказывает урывками и фрагментами. Не врёт, насколько Кит может судить. Что-то замалчивает или затрагивает только мельком — откуда узнал, что Нарти предала его, как освободился, о своём полёте слишком близко к поверхности звезды; в свете рассказанного его измотанность становится понятной. </p>
<p>Каждые пару минут он косится на Кита, немного с любопытством, немного — непонимающе. </p>
<p>Где-то к середине Кит придвигается ровно настолько, чтобы взять Лотора за распластанные по металлической столешнице пальцы. Лотор не одёргивает руку, но его глаза неотрывно смотрят на ладонь Кита, которая держит его крупную кисть. </p>
<p>Это длится не один час, но в конце они знают столько, сколько им позволяют узнать. Им остаётся только решить, что со всем этим делать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда они выходят, остальные паладины, Коран и Мэтт ждут их за дверью с одинаково шокированными выражениями.<p>— Ты… ты что, врага соблазнил? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Не знал, что ты на такое способен. </p>
<p>Кит хмурится. </p>
<p>— Я не соблазнял его. </p>
<p>Все затихают — и это пауза из тех, в которых Кит явно тот, кто не допонял шутку, потому что остальные переглядываются. </p>
<p>— Не соблазнял, — повторяет Кит. </p>
<p>У всех своё мнение, что делать дальше — но Кит не может отвести взгляд от окна, в которое видно, как Лотор сидит за столом, плечи поникли, волосы падают на лицо. Он бы никогда не сломался под пытками, но, может, его получится взять добротой. </p>
<p>— Его нужно держать под замком, — говорит Коливан. — Мы не можем доверять ему, даже если он… — Коливан косится на Кита и так же торопливо отводит взгляд, качая головой. </p>
<p>Лэнс закатывает глаза и бормочет: </p>
<p>— Только если вы его вместе с Китом запрёте. Поверить не могу, что ты выбрал тактику соблазнения. Поверить не могу, что это сработало. — Сложно сказать, кто из них троих больше возмущён — сам Лэнс, Пидж или Ханк. </p>
<p>Но это не было уловкой. </p>
<p>Кит не обращает на них никакого внимания и делает шаг в сторону Коливана.</p>
<p>— Разрешите мне охранять его.</p>
<p>Они все устали, и подсознательный ужас, который терзал Кита с  того мгновения, как он чуть не погиб, настигает его, когда сосредоточиться становится больше не на чем. На Лотора можно будет бросить все силы. </p>
<p>Коливан хмурится, глядя сверху вниз. </p>
<p>— С чего мне подпускать его к тебе после этого вот? </p>
<p>Кит не знает, о чём тот, но Лотор представляет для них самую большую угрозу сразу после Заркона — во многом он даже опаснее. Если Заркон вернётся, Лотор будет нужен им как союзник, и по крайней мере тактика Кита сработала. Из них всех Кит наименее ценный и наиболее способный в рукопашной, не считая Широ. </p>
<p>— Он ждёт, что мы бросим его в заточение. Мы должны постоянно его удивлять. — Лотор — дикое животное, которое отгрызёт себе конечность, чтобы удрать из капкана. — Разрешите мне охранять его, — пробует Кит снова, и добавляет: — Я буду осторожен, — потому что, кажется, Коливана это почему-то беспокоит. </p>
<p>Коливан всё же соглашается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Безоружный и закованный в наручники, Лотор без возражений следует за Китом в его старую комнату, как будто их ведут на одной верёвке.<p>Когда они входят, Кит, не произнеся ни слова, расстёгивает его наручники и жестом предлагает сесть на кровать, а сам поворачивается к панели и вбивает код, запираясь изнутри. Лотор не сможет выбраться, даже если заберёт у Кита клинок — и снаружи стоит ещё один охранник. </p>
<p>Лотор стоит посреди комнаты, пялится на свои нескованные руки, оцепеневший, потрясённый. </p>
<p>— Ты идиот? — спрашивает он, но в его словах нет желчи. </p>
<p>Но Кит всё просчитал. Лотор не вооружён, и нет никаких гарантий, что он одолел бы его в рукопашной, а даже если бы одолел — то что? Он мог бы убить Кита или взять в заложники, но грош цена жизни, уже разменянной. В конце концов Лотор качает головой и садится, растирая натёртые запястья.</p>
<p>Кит молчит, выжидая, пока тот заговорит. </p>
<p>— Ты странный, — наконец задумчиво говорит Лотор, больше себе.</p>
<p>Это ему не впервые слышать. </p>
<p>— Тут есть ванная, — говорит Кит, махнув в сторону скрытой двери у дальней стены. — У меня нет ничего из одежды, что тебе бы подошло, но у Клинков что-нибудь найдётся. </p>
<p>Лотор не шевелится — смотрит на Кита пристально. </p>
<p>— Почему ты это делаешь? <br/>— Потому что ты нам нужен, — говорит Кит, прислонившись к стене. И потому что Лотор спас его. Потому что это, вопреки всему, что-то значит — и неважно, почему он так поступил.</p>
<p>Ответа на это он не получает. Лотор уходит в ванную и выходит через полчаса с полотенцем на бёдрах и мокрыми волосами, завязанными в узел. Когда он отворачивается, чтобы повесить доспех, Кит видит на его плечах багровые отёки. Его знатно потрепало, и Кит знает, каково это. </p>
<p>Лотор косится на него через плечо. </p>
<p>— Тебе тоже не помешает. От тебя страхом разит.</p>
<p>Кит не шевелится. Он устал настолько, что если позволит себе расслабиться, то его накроет с головой. Если он прикроет глаза, он снова увидит тот барьер. </p>
<p>— Ты вёл тот истребитель. Ты это имел в виду, когда сказал, что я тебя спас. — Лотор садится на кровать. — Ты собирался лишить себя жизни. Но ты им дорог. </p>
<p>Кит не отвечает. Они тоже дороги ему, но Кит всегда был главным прагматиком в их команде. </p>
<p>— ....и они не знают, — тихо говорит Лотор, наконец сообразив. Им этого знать не нужно. </p>
<p>Когда утром Кит проснётся в кровати, Лотор будет спать мертвецким сном на полу рядом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это создаёт прецедент.<p>Когда Лотор отказывается отвечать на вопросы, Кит берёт его за руку и говорит: «Ты восхитительный». Лотор на это фыркает и отшучивается, и — отвечает.  </p>
<p>Когда Лотор начинает вилять во время обсуждения галранских боевых стратегий, Кит улыбается и говорит: «Я ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то летал, как ты». У Лотора загораются глаза, и через час у Кита в распоряжении описание организации флота, подробное настолько, насколько никто и представить не мог. </p>
<p>Кит не понимает, как, но это работает. Того, что он делает, всегда достаточно, чтобы нарушить равновесие Лотора. </p>
<p>Лэнс на следующее утро называет его Заклинателем Лотора. Лотор, расцветший после отдыха за ночь, улыбается и ставит тарелку перед Китом, не удостоив Лэнса ответом. </p>
<p>Так оно и продолжается. </p>
<p>Через неделю — когда вопросы к Лотору начинают иссякать, а стылый страх наконец сходит с кожи Кита, — Широ отводит его в сторону на обзорной площадке, после собрания. Они остаются вдвоём; Лотор подпирает стену снаружи. </p>
<p>— Ты не обязан это делать, — тихо говорит Широ, положив руку на плечо Кита, понимающий. — Мы найдём, как заставить его говорить, тебе не нужно ему лгать. </p>
<p>— Я ему не лгу, — отвечает Кит. Он никогда не лгал Лотору. </p>
<p>Широ отшатывается, удивлённый, но его взгляд смягчается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В итоге они не разлей вода, потому что Лотору запрещено покидать поле зрения Кита, и потому что его терпение и покладистость распространяются исключительно на него.<p>Они тренируются вместе и едят вместе, и по ночам Лотор спит на своём убогом ложе в футе от кровати Кита. Они живут в одном ритме. Кит запрещает себе верить, что это больше, чем что-то временное. </p>
<p>Кит начинает избегать остальных. Месяцы вдали от команды не пошли на пользу всему, что было между ними — и Лотор единственный, кто знает, что́ Кит попытался сделать, не считая Корана и Мэтта. Непривычно оказаться приземлённым снова — никаких полётов, никаких сражений, пока они перегруппировываются и организовываются в ожидании сведений от разведки. </p>
<p>— Кто ты им? — спрашивает как-то ночью Лотор, когда они оба уже почти засыпают.</p>
<p>Причин говорить ему правду нет, но и причин лгать нет тоже. </p>
<p>— Я был паладином. </p>
<p>Лотор садится, чтобы посмотреть на него поверх края кровати. </p>
<p>— И Клинок, и паладин. </p>
<p>Кит кивает, распластавшись на спине. </p>
<p>— Я летал против тебя. </p>
<p>Повисает мёртвая тишина, затем шуршит ткань, когда Лотор придвигается ближе. Кровать проседает —  Лотор опирается о край сложенными руками и опускает на них голову. Кит видит его самым краем глаза. </p>
<p>— Ты был Чёрным паладином, — говорит Лотор с едва заметным придыханием, почти с надеждой. <br/>— Нет, — поправляет его Кит. — Но я летал на Чёрном Льве. </p>
<p>Лотор улыбается. Даже в темноте его улыбку видно. </p>
<p>— Ты мой телудав уничтожил. </p>
<p>Похоже, не злится. В такой близости Кит почти чувствует его дыхание на коже. </p>
<p>— Извини. </p>
<p>Лотор смеётся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Только по истечении двух недель все наконец соглашаются, что Лотор не столько непосредственная угроза, сколько немного досадная проблема с тузом в рукаве.<p>— Никакого оружия, никакого транспорта. И Кит будет за тобой приглядывать, пока ты с нами, — говорит ему Коливан. </p>
<p>Лотор ухмыляется, но его взгляд устремлён исключительно на Кита. </p>
<p>— Ладно.<br/>— И мы хотим увидеть твой корабль, — добавляет Широ. </p>
<p>Лотор начинает чистить ногти. </p>
<p>— Кит, спроси, пожалуйста, у Лотора, не против ли он показать нам свой корабль? — спрашивает Широ и разве что глаза не закатывает. </p>
<p>Кит поворачивается к Лотору, вопросительно выгнув бровь. </p>
<p>— С радостью покажу тебе мой корабль, — говорит Лотор тоном, который явно должен вывести из себя всех сидящих за столом без исключения. </p>
<p>Лэнс взмахивает рукой в сторону Лотора, смотрит на него, будто тот — куча чего-то малоаппетитного. </p>
<p>— Он Кита украдёт, — говорит он, глядя на собравшихся. Никто не возражает, хотя что Аллура, что Широ, похоже, готовы возмутиться чисто из принципа. </p>
<p>Лотор не обращает на него внимания, хотя выражение лица у него подозрительное по меньшей мере. Кит под этим взглядом почти краснеет — но только почти. Лотор выжидает. Его доброе отношение настолько же фальшиво, насколько и правдиво. Не то чтобы он умышленно водит их за нос, просто как только ему выпадет шанс сделать ноги, прихватив с собой что-нибудь, за что можно выторговать себе благосклонность Империи, его и след простынет. Но до тех пор…</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит Кит — искренне. Лотор кивает, отводя взгляд. <br/>— Поверить не могу, — бормочет Лэнс себе под нос. <br/>— По-моему, это мило, — говорит Мэтт.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он ошибается, как вскоре выясняется.<p>У Клинков не хватает рук, и Кит не может оставаться в роли нелетающего тюремщика, когда столько стоит на кону. Приходят новые задания, и ему нельзя и дальше нянчиться с Лотором — но того не так сложно держать взаперти в личной комнате Кита, пока его нет. </p>
<p>Пять заданий проходит успешно, прежде чем всё летит к чертям. </p>
<p>Кит небрежен и платит за это сполна. Галра знают, что он на их базе — это превращается в игру в кошки-мышки, которая выматывает его к концу первого дня, но он даже не думает о том, чтобы сдаться. </p>
<p>Добивает его рана в боку. </p>
<p>Он делает отчаянный бросок в сторону ангара и спасительного истребителя, когда его засекают, чего не должно было случиться, потому что прошедшие два дня он только тем и занимался, что заучивал распорядок патрулей. Он догадывается, что патрули удвоили, только когда становится слишком поздно. Доспехи Клинков сделаны с расчётом на гибкость; они не рассчитаны на выстрел из бластера в непосредственной близости. Киту удаётся уйти, но путь в ангар теперь отрезан. Шансы выбраться с базы тают на глазах. А потом он замечает кровь, стекающую по ноге — и боль накатывает, неподъёмная. </p>
<p>Он заставляет себя опустить взгляд и немедленно сожалеет; он прекрасно осведомлён, как выглядит смертельная рана. К тому времени, как рядом раздаются шаги, он теряет столько крови, что сознание плывёт. </p>
<p>Сначала он думает, что белые волосы ему мерещатся, но Лотор опускается рядом на колени, дышит в ритме, знакомом после стольких ночей, проведённых на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. </p>
<p>— Ты не здесь должен быть, — говорит Кит, и во рту стоит привкус крови. Губы онемели; язык вяжет, будто он жвачку жуёт.</p>
<p>Лотор опускается рядом и оттягивает в сторону разодранный доспех Кита; низко, коротко рычит. Не говорит ничего — и не уходит. Мир перед глазами размывается, и мысли путаются, бредовые. С такого расстояния открывается отличный обзор на челюсть Лотора, и Кит заторможенно цепляется за эту мысль. Лотор наклоняется ниже; у него пронзительные глаза, широко распахнутые от страха. </p>
<p>Он восхитительный. </p>
<p>— Я правду сказал, — говорит Кит, потому что это, вопреки всякой логике, кажется важным — потому что если Лотор будет последним, кого он увидит, то он должен знать. </p>
<p>Лотор накрывает его бок тканью и надавливает как следует, но это бессмысленно — потому что его вообще не должно быть здесь, и потому что Кита уже давно не спасти. </p>
<p>— Помолчи. <br/>— Нет, — Кит дёргает его за рукав одной рукой, — ...правда. <br/>— Правда что? — огрызается Лотор.<br/>— Я правда ещё не видел никого красивее тебя, — говорит Кит, и от боли перед глазами плывут звёзды. </p>
<p>Когда получается их сморгнуть, Кит видит, что Лотор смотрит на него с ужасом. Открывает рот и закрывает, не издав ни звука, а потом наклоняется к лицу Кита, и белые волосы падают занавесом, заслонив собой всё остальное. </p>
<p>— Взаимно, — тихо говорит Лотор. </p>
<p>Последнее, что Кит помнит — губы, мимолётно коснувшиеся губ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кит приходит в себя, что само по себе удивительно.<p>Первым он видит Лотора, что удивительно вдвойне. </p>
<p>Когда капсула открывается, Лотор подхватывает его, и не сразу Кит замечает в помещении остальную команду, потому что Лотор его не отпускает. </p>
<p>— Ты меня спас, — говорит Кит, потому что в голове не укладывается. </p>
<p>Лотор смеётся, но неискренне. Волнение ощущается в том, как напрягаются его руки на талии Кита, будто он усилием воли заставляет себя не сжимать крепче. Бессмыслица какая-то. У него был шанс сбежать — но. </p>
<p>— Ты единственное, что держало меня здесь, — говорит Лотор так тихо, что это вряд ли предназначается услышать кому-то ещё. Хотя, может, остальные и так понимают. Догадываются, что это значит: когда кто-то сбегает из заточения, крадёт информацию и угоняет истребитель, чтобы спасти другого. — Я думал, ты знаешь. </p>
<p>Он не знал — но Лотор притягивает его ближе и касается губами лба, и Кит, пожалуй, начинает понимать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>